Firework Filled, Electric Shocking, Mind Blowing
by KatyKatt
Summary: Ally is having trouble in math so Austin helps her. Its better then it sounds... lol I dont own Austin & Ally!


Ally Dawson sat at her piano, frustrated with herself. She let out an exaggerated sigh, ripped the paper she was writing on out of her notebook, and threw it in the huge pile on the floor. She spins around on the bench and gets up. As she straightens her dress she curses Austin for ever coming into her life. Ever since she met him, he was all she could ever think about. No matter what was on her mind at the moment, she always seemed to find a way to wander back to thinking about Austin. She picks up her notebook and starts to pace back and forth.

She hears someone come into the store and turns around to help them, "Welcome to Sonic Bo- Oh, hey Austin."

"Hey Al, how is the song coming?" he asking taking the notebook from her hands. He was surprised she didn't automatically snatch it back and tell him to not touch her book like she usually does. Instead, she let him take it from her. He looked down at it saw that she didn't have a song written down at all. It was a math problem.

"Uhm, Al?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ally grins at her nickname she got from him. She suddenly felt a very unnatural amount of heat growing in her cheeks. She looks away, trying to hide her face, and her embarrassment.

Ally snatches her book away and tucks it safely in her arms. 'Now that's the Ally I know and love… Wait! I don't love Ally. I don't think so at least…'

"Sorry Austin, I haven't been working on your song. My math grade has been dropping and my dad threatened to not let me write your songs anymore if I don't get it up again."

Austin reached for her book again but she yanks it away. The only reason she doesn't want him seeing it is because 97% of the entrees are about him. She wrote all about her break up with Dallas. It wasn't pretty, he cheated on her. Austin wanted to find that guy and tear him apart for making her cry the way he did. She wrote about how she thinks he is so cute. His gorgeous blonde hair that seems to fall perfectly without him trying. 'Oh God, I sound like Bruno Mars,' Ally thinks with an eye roll.

Austin reaches for her book again but she snatches it out of his grasp yet again. "Ally, look. It may not seem like it but I'm actually really good at math. Let me help you, but to do that, you have to trust me,' he said. He holds his hand out expectantly.

"Okay, you're right. I trust you," she says and lays her book down on his hand but then snatches it back and adds, "but look at anything besides math and I will make you wish you never met me." With that she lays the book back on his open palm. Austin simple smiles at her remark.

"Do you trust me to open it or do you think I will land on a page with some amazing top secret so you want to?" he asks sarcastically.

"No!" she says, "wait, yes." She reaches over and finds the right page.

"Woooooooooooow," Austin says shaking his head.

"Shut up and teach me matrices pretty boy," Ally responds with a wink.

"Okay, pretty girl," Austin says leaning in with a wink of his own. Austin went on to explain her math lesson. But Ally wasn't listening. She continued to stare at the gorgeous eyes that just winked at her and she was totally zoned out.

'I can's believe he just called me pretty! I just called him pretty but I was kidding! Oh no, was he? He said like he meant it though…' Ally's thoughts were running wild and she could think of anything else besides Austin. She started day dreaming about what it would be like to write love songs together and know they were about each other. She starts to smile a little and Austin realizes that she isn't paying attention.

"Ally! No wonder you are having trouble. You aren't even paying attention to me… What were you even thinking about?" he asks.

"Nothing!" Ally replies quickly, "You're right Austin, sorry. Go ahead, you have my full attention."

Austin starts all over and explains everything again. He does an example problem and she was actually starting to understand all these things that was once a foreign language to her. After only ten minutes of teaching and a page in a half of example problems, Ally tries to do a problem on her own.

"Okay, so your answer is…" she says and writes it down.

"Yes! Ally you got it!" Austin yells in excitement.

"Really? Oh my gosh! I can't believe it is really that easy."

"You're just really smart Al, I knew you could do it."

"Why is it so much easier with you?" Ally asks confused.

"Sometimes its easier with another kid, not a teacher."

"Thank you so much Austin, I have to go show my dad!" Ally yells with excitement. Before she goes to show her dad her work, she runs over to Austin and gives him a hug. He is surprised at first but then finally he relaxes and hugs her back. Ally didn't notice his tenseness and kept hugging him. Finally, she pulls away. Before she could stop herself she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. Austin's eyes went wide, his mouth opened, and the surprise of what she did caused him to stumble backwards. Ally, not fazed but what she did, bent down and ripped the paper out of her book. She ran off to find her did leaving a bewildered Austin behind.

Austin finally found the energy to move. He lifted his hand up onto his cheek where Ally's lips were just a few seconds ago. He felt a tingling sensation again just by thinking about it. Austin looks down at the table at Ally's open book. What big secrets are in there that no one can see? Does she feel the same way about me as I do about her?

DOES SHE LIKE ME?

Austin walked over to her book and took a seat. He started flipping through and finally caught a glimpse of his name. He turned to the page and read:

_Me and Austin worked on a new song today. As we both played the piano, our hands touched. It was on accident… it was simple… but the fireworks, the electric shock, the AMAZING feeling I got: not simple! It's been getting harder and harder to hide my feelings for him and I don't want to anymore. I could never tell him I like him though. How could a guy like him, like a girl like me?_

_-Ally_

_**Not like her? How couldn't I? I mean, has she looked in a mirror lately? She is so amazing! Sweet, kind, and smart… amazing! I cant believe she likes me back! I have to tell her how I feel! But wait, then I would have to tell her I read her book, she would kill me… dang it!' Austin thought.**_

"_**Austin!"**_

_**Austin jumped up from the table and turns to see Ally coming down the stairs.**_

"_**My dad is so proud of me! He says to tell you thank you and he really appreciates you helping me. I do too, really!" Ally finishes smiling.**_

_**Austin says nothing. He just stares. Her big brown eyes, her long, soft brown hair, those lips he has imagined kissing so many times.**_

"_**Austin?" Ally has a confused look on her face. Austin suddenly starts walking towards her. Ally's face grows more confused. This didn't stop Austin though. He kept walking towards her. He finally reaches her at the foot of the stairs. He reached out, grabs her face with both hands, and kissed her.**_

_**The electric shock Austin was feeling on in cheek a few moments ago just got tripled. Ally dropped the paper in her hands and she put her arms around his neck. Her once wide eyes fluttered shut. She didn't know whether this was real or a dream. She loved it either way. Austin moved his hands to her hips and jerked her forward, wanting to hold her closer. Ally finally pulled away. She looked at him with love, happiness, and confusion in her eyes.**_

"_**I know," that's all he had to say. Realization hit. She looked up at him, wide eyed. Then, she looked over at her book.**_

"_**You read me b-!" Ally was silenced by yet another firework filled, electric shocking, mind blowing kiss.**_


End file.
